Aerith Gainsborough
Summary Aerith Gainsborough is one of the protagonists in Final Fantasy VII, with a supporting role in the prequel Crisis Core and an important presence in the sequel Advent Children, as well as a minor appearance in Before Crisis. Half-Cetra, ancient race of people spiritually connected to the Planet, Aerith is the daughter of Professor Gast Faremis and the Cetra Ifalna. When Aerith was only days old, the Shinra Electric Power Company killed their former researcher, Gast, and took Aerith and Ifalna for research. While both managed to escape, Ifalna was gravely wounded and as a last request asked a woman, Elmyra Gainsborough, to take care of Aerith, which she accepted. However, hardships would keep coming for Aerith: Shinra eventually found her and while they didn't take her by force, they kept a constant eye on her, as her ability to hear the voice of the Planet awakened and she struggled to hide her heritage. Even though she would meet a man named Zack Fair, a member of Shinra's private military SOLDIER, and established a relationship, he would go missing after a mission and never return. In the end, Aerith tried her best to carry on with a normal life, until one day a terrorist group bombed a reactor in Midgar, leading to a commotion in which she met another SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. While their first encounter was brief, the two would eventually meet again and their path together would delve a path deep into the secrets of Shinra, the Cetra, the Planet and threat to it greater than anything before. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Unknown | High 6-A Name: Aerith Gainsborough Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Female Age: 15-17 (Crisis Core) | 22 (FFVII) Classification: Flower Girl, Half-Cetra, the last Ancient Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate as a Mortal= Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Skilled user of Staves and Rods; Extrasensory Perception (as a Cetra, she is naturally connected to the Planet and can listen to the voice of the Lifestream, gathering new knowledge and even telling distant events such as a person's passing); Telepathy (can communicate with others through dreams); Energy Manipulation via controlling her own Spirit Energy to grasp different abilities through her Limit Breaks: Healing (via Healing Wind, Pulse of Life and Great Gospel); Purification (Type 3 via Breath of the Earth, Pulse of Life and Great Gospel); Time Stop and Silence Inducement (via Seal Evil) with the addition of Power Nullification (via the Silence Status); Rage Power and Empowerment (via Fury Brand); Temporary Invulnerability (via Planet Protector and Great Gospel). Non-Physical Interaction (able to hurt and defeat the ghost and souls of the fallen Gi Tribe); Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, the pieces of Jenova, even cells, destroyed by the party are gone for good and can't be used for the Reunion to rebuild Jenova's body) and Immortality Negation Types 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. Can permanently kill Jenova and her pieces, who aside from being extremely durable is able to regenerate from single cells, as well as survive as long as just her cells remain, through which she can enforce her will, even through other people injected with them. Additionally, can permanently finish off the souls and spectres of the Gi Tribe). Resistance to: Soul Absorption and Soul Manipulation (as a Cetra her spirit is not absorbed nor diffused upon death, and she will join the collective current of souls only if she wishes to); Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Cetras have such a strong individuality that Aerith was unaffected by the Lifestream, managing to keep her emotions and memories despite the process that takes away all traces of them from each soul to assimilate it in the flow); Corruption (Types 2 and 3, the Cetra interacted with the Lifestream as part of their daily lives, yet despite this exposure to Spirit Energy, they don't become Makonoids. Additionally, Aerith was unaffected by Jenova's virus despite confronting her directly). Power Mimicry and Power Absorption (Limit Breaks are born from the user's Spirit Energy, which shapes their mind and soul, and cannot be copied or imitated, the sole exception being Zack who is acknowledged as an unusual case, and even then creates a variant of the original move). |-|As a Spirit= All previous abilities, except for physical ones, plus: stronger Extrasensory Perception (spirits are freed from the boundaries of the flesh, elevating the senses to a higher level and sensing the true nature of things) and Clairvoyance (can perceive events and emotions anywhere on the Planet); Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3); Astral Projection (should she wish, she can show herself in the surface as an apparition); possibly Avatar Creation (she considered creating extensions of herself, similar to Sephiroth's Remnants, but decided against it); Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (can interact with souls in the Lifestream, restore their individuality and, through memories, she can ease the hatred and other negative feelings of those trapped in the Negative Lifestream, so they can rest); Purification (Types 1, 2 and 3 via Great Gospel); Non-Corporeal. All previous resistances, plus Resistance to: Time Manipulation and Time Stop (the realm where the spirits of the dead reside in the Lifestream does not really have time, and souls are no longer bound by it). |-|Equipment= Statistics Amplification (the Princess Guard multiplies the user's strength the more of their allies have fallen in battle); Holy Manipulation (via the Holy spell, but due to its long casting time and the strict conditions to use it's not combat applicable). |-|Magic= Magic; Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Gravity variety); Death Manipulation (via Death); Durability Negation (via the Demi spells). Healing, Purification (Type 3) and Regeneration (Mid-Low via the Regen spell). Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (the Barrier, MBarrier and Shield Spells reduce damage instead of blocking attacks); Attack Reflection (via Reflect). Time Manipulation (via slowing or stopping the time of her enemies and accelerating her own); Poison Manipulation; Size Reduction (via the Mini spell); Transmutation into Frogs; Statistics Reduction (both the Frog and Small status reduce the enemy’s offensive capabilities); Power Nullification (via DeBarrier and DeSpell, as well as the Silence and Frog status); Sleep Inducement; Limited Madness Manipulation (via Confu); Berserk Mode Inducement (via Berserk). Limited Teleportation (via Exit, to escape from battles); Dimensional Banishment (via the Remove Spell). Can grant herself resistance to all the Status Ailments she can resist via equipment and Materia combinations (via Resist, though this spell prevents the user from healing negative conditions already inflicted on them), as well as to the Elemental Damage he can access through Materia and Physical Damage (of slashing, piercing, blunt force and gunfire kind; via Shield, however, the spell will prevent the user from healing themselves outside of regeneration). Several of her spells cannot be reflected by shields or barriers. |-|Summon= Summoning (of Summoned Beasts); Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Summons draw enemies into a different dimension to unleash their attacks); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Ifrit), Absolute Zero Cold (via Shiva), Lightning (via Ramuh), Earth (via Titan), Water via (Leviathan); Energy Projection and Matter Manipulation (via Bahamut whose Megaflare is a more powerful version of the Flare spell, and triggers a fusion reaction upon impact); Instant Death (via Odin); Time Stop (via Choco/Mog); Durability Negation (Bahamut ignores the defenses of any enemy). |-|Commands= Damage Boost (via Deathblow); Transmutation (via Morph); Body Puppetry (via Manipulate); Information Analysis (via Sense). |-|E. Skills= Limited Power Mimicry (Enemy Skill allows the user to learn some Skills from enemies); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Beta), Lightning (via Trine) and Water (via Aqualung); Death Manipulation (via Death Sentence). Healing and Type-3 Purification (via White Wind). Time Acceleration and Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (via Big Guard). Transmutation into Frogs and Sleep Inducement (via Frog Song); Magic Absorption (via Magic Hammer). Can grant herself Resistance to Death Manipulation (via Death Force). |-|Support= Attack Boost of two kinds: additional effects via Elemental Attacks of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water and Gravity variety (via the Elemental Materia, which grants the user different attributes when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and Status Effect Inducement of the Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Berserk Inducement, Limited Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Minimization, Silence Inducement, Time Slowdown, Time Stop and Instant Death variety (via the Added Effect Materia, which allows the user to inflict several Status Ailments when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and raw power boost via Magic Attack Boost (via MP Turbo); Life Absorption (via HP Absorb) and Energy Absorption (via MP Absorb); Instinctive Reaction of different varieties: Counterattacking (via Counter Attack); Enhanced Awareness and Stealth (via Pre-Emptive, which allows to sneak on and attack enemies by surpise and prevents the user from being ambushed or being caught off-guard). Additionally, can turn the single-targeting of several of Commands and Spells into an Area of Effect (via the All Materia); regular attacks can reach a few meters beyond their actual physical reach (via the Long Range Materia). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Water and Gravity variety (via the Elemental Materia, which protects the user from different elements when linked with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); Status Effect Inducement which includes Poison Manipulation (as well as Acid Manipulation); Sleep Inducement; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Power Nullification; Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Inducement; Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Death Manipulation (via Added Effect, which protects the user from different ailments when combined with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Contributed to the defeat of Jenova·BIRTH who, in turn, is superior to Bahamut Fury, whose pocket dimension is large enough to contain a sun and at least two planets) | Unknown (After her death her physical capabilities were effectively gone and her spirit, while heavily implied to have become stronger, never engaged in combat nor found itself in a situation to display destructive or raw power) | Multi-Continent level (The Summons the party managed to obtain while Aerith was still with them should be on the level of Ifrit, who is stated to be capable of burning down the world) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Jenova·BIRTH, who is superior to Bahamut Fury) | Unknown (While it's established that time does not really exist within the layer where souls rest in the Lifestream, and that the concept of distance is different than in the physical world, it's unknown if this affects the speed of Aerith's spirit in any way) | Possibly Massively FTL+ (Even the weaker Summons should be comparable to the party) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (Should be physically comparable to Jenova·BIRTH's psychic abilities) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Capable of injuring Jenova·BIRTH. Some of her abilities and Materia combinations ignore durability) | Unknown (It's unknown if her spirit can harm other beings like Sephiroth's and Cloud's do) | Multi-Continent class (Summons available to Aerith should be around the level of Ifrit) Durability: Possibly Solar System level (Could resist attacks from Jenova·BIRTH, however was instantly killed by an unexpected attack by Jenova·LIFE taking Sephiroth's shape) | Unknown, possibly Solar System level (When Sephiroth was spreading Geostigma on the surface, Aerith tried to approach him but he chased her off, implying him to be a danger to her. However, Sephiroth gave up the pursuit quickly and continued with his plans, while simply mocking Aerith, making estimations uncertain) | Possibly Multi-Continent level (Summons available to Aerith should be capable of contending with Ifrit who can reduce the world to ashes. However, Aerith's Summons simply attack and retreat, so durability may not be relevant) Stamina: High. While having trouble keeping up with Cloud at the beginning, Aerith eventually became strong enough to keep up with the party's battles without showing fatigue. This is noticeably seen in the Assault to Shinra HQ where they effortlessly fought hordes of robotic enemies and SOLDIER members, and later seen after the journey to the Temple of the Ancients, where Aerith, despite the long journey and arduous battles, could immediately take off on her own to the other side of the Planet to the Forgotten City and reach the place without help. Range: Extended physical range with staves, much higher with Materia. At least several kilometers as a Spirit in the Lifestream. Standard Equipment: Aerith_in_AC.png|Aerith in Advent Children Aerith_in_CC.png|Aerith in Crisis Core Aerith_Highwind.jpg|Aerith looking over at the Highwind Aerith_FFVII_Battle_Model.png|Aerith in-game Battle Model Gaurd_Stick_Model.png|Guard Stick Model in Final Fantasy VII FF7_Guard_stick_Artwork.jpg|Guard Stick Original Artwork Honeyview_Princess_Guard_Model.png|Princess Guard Model in Final Fantasy VII Princess_Guard_Artowkr.png|Princess Guard Original Artwork White_Materia.jpg|The White Materia White_Materia_Glow.png|The White Materia glowing, meaning it answered Aerith's prayer Aerith_Materia_Menu.jpg|Aerith's Materia Menu Materia Types.jpg|Materia types, including the unique Holy and Meteor Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj, a remnant of Sephiroth, absorbs Materia directly in his arm Honeyview_Aerith_Appears_to_Cloud.jpg|Aerith manifests to Cloud in Advent Children Aerith_Helps_Cloud_Against_Bahamut_Sin.jpg|Aerith helps Cloud against Bahamut SIN *'Guard Stick:' Aerith's initial weapon, a simple metal pole she wields to fight off enemies. *'Princess Guard:' Aerith's Ultimate Weapon, found in the Temple of the Ancients. This ornamental staff has the power to increase its wielder's strength if their allies have fallen in battle. If more allies are defeated this boost becomes stronger. *'Materia:' Rarely, the Spirit Energy of Lifestream may be particularly abundant in an area on the Planet's surface, and for years it can concentrate in that certain spot to then condense and crystalize, eventually becoming Materia. In the modern day, the Shinra Electric Power Company artificially manufactures Materia through their extraction of Mako, the term they've given to the Spirit Energy they've extracted through reactors. Contained in it is the wisdom of the Cetra, an ancient race who were spiritually connected to the Planet and knew how to access its powers. Materia allows the access to this knowledge to be able to call upon those powers, just like the Cetra did, in many different ways, most notably Magic. There are different kinds of Materia, represented by different colors: green (Magic), red (Summoning), yellow (Commands), blue (Support) and purple (Independent). Materia can be equipped in many different ways: Cloud and the party slot them into their weapons and armor, Vincent can additionally put them in keychains attached to his guns, Zack can carry up to six in his person, while the Remnants of Sephiroth, due to their nature, can absorb them directly into their bodies. *'White Materia:' A one of a kind Materia, that the Cetra pass down through generations and Aerith received as a memento from her mother, Ifalna. This Materia is the only possible way to cast Holy, the ultimate White Magic, which summons the power of the Planet itself in the form of a gigantic wave to eradicate any threats to it. Though initially unaware of its purpose, Aerith eventually found out about the true importance of this Materia and resorted to pray to the Planet for Holy as a last resort to stop Sephiroth when he revealed his plan to summon Meteor, the ultimate Black Magic, to wound the Planet to such a scale that it would mean its destruction. As Bugenhagen explains, if the prayer for Holy, using the White Materia is answered then its white color would turn into a greenish glow, similar to that of the Lifestream, meaning the prayer was accepted. It is unknown if the White Materia can be combined with Support Materia like other Magic or Summon Materia. *'Pink Ribbon:' An accessory Aerith received as a gift from Zack in their first date as a "first date anniversary", which Aerith has held to dearly ever since and worn in her hair along with the White Materia. Unlike the Ribbons Cloud and the others wear in honor to Aerith after the events of the game, Aerith's doesn't seem to have special protective properties of any kind. Intelligence: High. Despite her alleged innocence, Aerith is very street smart and cunning, knowing how to handle and adapt herself very well in the dangerous environments of lower Midgar, which aside many criminals also has monster running around. In addition, she spent a good amount of time in a dangerous journey fighting specialized combatants, such as the Shinra military, SOLDIER members, the Turks, as well as dangerous monsters while travelling with the party. Lastly, as a Cetra, Aerith has a natural connection to the Planet and can hear and understand the voices in the Lifestream to learn new knowledge and secrets that nobody else would have access to in the present day. Weaknesses: Aerith is one of the least physically oriented and one of the least properly trained members of the party when it comes to fighting skills, relying on her immense magical and spiritual abilities most of the time. Additionally, Aerith is surprisingly impulsive and stubborn, rushing into danger without second thoughts if something drives her to, as seen when she chased Tifa, whom she didn't even know, to the Wall Market despite Cloud's protests or when she abandoned the party to go to the Forgotten Capital alone despite the danger. Aerith has to be pressed in battle to user her Limit Breaks, so most of the time she can't use them right away or repeatedly, however, since her death, and becoming a presence in the Lifestream, it's not known if she has this limitation anymore as the condition of overflowing Spirit Energy to use Limit Breaks is one of the physical body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Limit Breaks= Limit Breaks are powerful special moves Aerith can perform in battle. All living beings have a portion of the Spirit Energy that flows through the Lifestream in themselves, when this energy raises to its limit it eventually aligns and overflows allowing to go beyond the user's normal capabilities and reach a much greater power, just as their name indicate. Limit Breaks are affected by emotions, intense ones such as rage can lead to attaining the state to use these moves much faster than usual. Aerith's Limit Breaks are rather unique in that they are entirely for support and healing and not offensive use, like her teammates, with her Spirit Energy granting her abilities very similar to that of Magic, and in some cases superior. This could be linked to her nature as a Cetra and how they share a closer link to the Planet than regular humans, having access to many powers that can only be attained through Materia. Level 1: *'Healing Wind:' Aerith's Spirit Energy becomes a sky blue breeze that embraces the whole party, restoring their health by half their maximum amount. *'Seal Evil:' Aerith raises her staff and her Spirit Energy become sparks that gather on enemies and, with a flash, they find themselves frozen in time and silenced. Level 2: *'Breath of the Earth:' Aerith's Spirit Energy becomes streams of light that surround the party and rise from the ground up, healing any ailment they have. *'Fury Brand:' Aerith waves her staff above her and her Spirit Energy becomes a discharge of electricity that makes the Spirit Energy of her teammates overflow in the form of a sphere, putting them in a state ready to use their Limit Breaks. Level 3: *'Planet Protector:' Aerith spins around and several golden stars engulf the party and they are surrounded by a golden aura, making them invulnerable to all damage, status infliction and healing for a limited amount of time. *'Pulse of Life:' Aerith throws her staff forward and kneels to pray, causing a gentle light to fall on the party healing all wounds and ailments. Level 4: *'Great Gospel:' Aerith tosses her staff and puts her hands together, as rain is called on the party. The downpour stops and the clouds above clear, and through the rays of the suns, a trio of angels descend leaving their blessing on the party in the form of beams of light, healing everyone completely and rendering invulnerable to damage for a limited amount of time. |-|Magic= Accessed through the Green Materia, this allows the wielder to access the wisdom of the Ancients, the Cetra, and the connection they shared with the Planet to use its powers and manifest all sort of incredible powers. These can range from offensive manipulation of the elements, to support effects and even powerful healing abilities. Each Magic Materia normally allows the use of a specific set of spells (such as Lightning allowing to use Bolt, Bolt2 or Bolt 3; or Mystify granting Berserk and Confu, both mind affecting spells). Notable spells include: Offensive: *'Fire3 (Firaga), Ice3 (Blizzaga), Bolt3 (Thundaga) and Quake3 (Quaga):' Very high-level elemental magic that conjures their respective elements for a powerful attack to strike a single enemy or a wide area. *'Bio3 (Bioga):' The user cast large bubbles of venomous liquids that drown the enemy to inflict heavy damage and leave them poisoned. *'Demi3 (Graviga):' A powerful gravity well is created to drag and crush enemies within it. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Comet2 (Cometeor):' Calls forth several small meteors from outer space to strike the enemy four times. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Death:'A spell that conjures a Grim Reaper to instantly kill an opponent. This spell can affect robotic enemies and ghosts unless they explicitly resist instant death. Healing: *'Cure3 (Curaga):'The user can restore a large amount of health to themselves or their whole party. *'Regen:' An assist spell that allows the user to gradually recover health over time automatically. The speed of the regeneration may vary depending on the speed of the target's time, under the Haste status it's doubled, under Slow it's halved and under Stop the regeneration halts until time flows again. *'Life2 (Arise):' Healing magic that brings back a critically wounded ally from near death and restores them to full health. *'Esuna:' Powerful healing spell that cures all status ailments except for Doom, Slow and Stop. Support: *'Haste:' This spell doubles the speed of the time of the user or their allies. *'Wall:' A powerful defensive magic that grants the effect of both Barrier and MBarrier at once, halving both physical and magical damage. *'Reflect:' Casts a magical barrier that reflects all non-physical attacks back at the enemy, even those which aren't specifically magic unless they have barrier piercing properties. Will activate four times before wearing off. *'Resist:' Another powerful defensive spell. The user locks their current state, preventing any status effect from affecting them, but also from having those already inflicted on them being healed. Temporary beneficial boosts can wear off under this condition. Distruption: *'Slow:'This spell halves the speed of the opponent’s time, cutting their overall speed altogether by half. *'Stop:'A spell that stops the time of an opponent, effectively freezing them and leaving them helpless. *'Sleepel (Sleep):'A spell that instantly puts an enemy to sleep. *'Toad:' A spell that turns enemies into helpless frogs, reducing their Physical Attack and leaving them unable to use any abilities outside normal attacks and items. *'Mini:'This spell reduces the size of the opponent and their physical power is lowered to the point they deal almost no damage. *'Silence:'Disables the use of the voice, preventing the use of any ability that requires sound, words or vocal commands, such as Magic, Summoning, Singing, Prayers, Speechcraft, etc. *'Berserk:' The enemy is induced into a state of rage where all they can do is relentlessly use physical violence, unable to use any special abilities. Their attack is increased by x1.5. *'Confu (Confuse):' A spell that interferes with the mind of the opponent, leaving it in a chaotic state, only able to attempt to fight by using abilities and doing actions at random without rhyme or reason. *'DeBarrier:' A spell that can disable most barriers and shields, even if they aren’t magical in nature, so long as they aren’t physical. Cannot be reflected. *'DeSpell (Dispel):' This spell can disable any magical or special modifications the enemy grants himself, even barriers like those disabled by DeBarrier, however modifications to statistics are unaffected unless they are a special state or status. Cannot be reflected and can work on both beneficial and detrimental modifications. Other: *'Escape:' A spell to flee from battle. The caster teleports their allies and themselves away from danger. *'Remove (Dezone):' A powerful, recurring spell in the series that has been stated to send opponents into another dimension, until Final Fantasy V revealed said dimension is the Rift itself. A portal is opened, and the opponent is dragged away from the battlefield. Cannot be reflected. *'Holy:' The ultimate defensive magic which summons the power of the Planet directly. The user must have the White Materia and pray to the Planet for this spell to be cast. If the prayer is accepted the White Materia will take a greenish glow, similar to that of the Lifestream. Holy in itself takes the form of a giant wave of blue energy that approaches the target. Despite its name and nature as a defensive spell, Holy is not exactly a benign force, as it will destroy anything it considers a threat to the Planet which includes humanity itself should the Planet decide to. Due to the very long time to cast the spell, and how whether Holy activates or not depends on factors beyond Aerith's control, it may not be combat applicable. |-|Summons= Called by the Red Materia, this Materia allows the user to summon otherworldly entities who take their opponents into an alternate dimension where they unleash a devastating attack. The attacks of all summons share two common traits: they target all enemies, and cannot be reflected. Most Red Materia may call only the Summoned Beast they're named after, however, the Master Summon Materia allows the user to call any Summon they desire. The list of Summons include: Elemental: *'Ifrit - Hellfire:' A pillar of fire violently burst from the ground and a roaring demon flies up from the eruption. For a moment he stares at the enemy as flames ignite from his mouth. He leans forward and his whole body is engulfed in a fire before charging at full speed at foes, going through them and leaving a massive inferno behind. *'Leviathan – Tidal Wave:'The great serpent of the sea emerges from a sphere of water and calls a massive wave to consume all enemies. *'Ramuh - Judgment Bolt:' Lightning bolts strike in a single point from where a cliff raise far above the ground. The figure of an old robbed sage appears atop of the rock formation, who points to the sky with his staff and causes a thunderstorm to fall on all enemies. *'Shiva - Diamond Dust:' As the snow gently falls, a maiden slowly descends along with it in the middle of light from above. Raising her hand the snow gathers in her fingers and, with a gesture, sends a barrage of ice shards that subjects the area around enemies to Absolute Zero temperatures, violently freezing them. *'Titan - Anger of the Land:' A mass of ground suddenly bursts up and a giant bursts through the earth. She slams her hands against the floor and lifts the earth itself to turn it over on the enemies, crushing them. Status Inducing: *'Choco/Mog - DeathBlow!!:' A speedy Chocobo charges at the enemy at full speed as its hot-blooded Moogle partner on its mount, cheers on it. Both violently crash the opposing party causing the Moogle to fall of dazed from the impact before its Chocobo friend picks it up and runs off. This attack inflicts Stop on enemies. *'Choco/Mog - Fat Chocobo:' When summoning with this Red Materia there is a slim chance that instead of the Chocobo and Moogle team, this Chubby Chocobo will show up to shove its chunky shape on shoddy chanced challengers. Stronger than DeathBlow!! but it doesn't inflict Stop. *'Odin – Steel Bladed Sword (Zantetsuken)/Gunge Lance (Gungnir):' Calls forth the legendary knight riding his eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who, under the light of the full moon, charges at the opponents and with a precise and deadly swing of his blade, the Zantetsuken, slices them in two, killing them instantly. If the opponent would resist this technique, he’ll use Gungnir instead for a simple but powerful attack: during a storm, Odin will appear holding a spear instead, and throw it at the sky with such strength that it will split the clouds above, before finally falling on the enemy. Notably, Zantetsuken effect will affect robotic enemies and even and ghosts unless they explicitly Instant Death. Piercing: *'Bahamut – Megaflare:' The king of dragons descends from the sky and his mouth sends a powerful blast of energy to destroy all foes. This attack ignores Magic Defense. |-|Commands= Accessed through the Yellow Materia, these are special physical abilities granted to the user in the form of different available Commands and Actions during battle. Notable commands accessible through Command Materia include: Additional Moves: *'Deathblow:' A low accuracy attack that always deals a critical hit for double damage when it connects. *'Manipulate:' An ability that allows the user to take control of an opponent and force them to use their abilities, even those the user had no prior knowledge of. *'Morph:' A special attack, much weaker than normal attacks. If an enemy is finished off by this command it will turn into an item instead of being killed. *'Sense:' An ability that allows the user to perceive the enemy’s capabilities, such as life and magic, as well as their elemental weaknesses. |-|Enemy Skills= A special ability accessed through the unique Enemy Skill Command Materia. As the name implies, these are abilities used by enemies, which are learned when the user is directly affected by them. This is Final Fantasy VII's equivalent of Blue Magic. Many Enemy Skills are available, but the most notable are: Offensive: *'Aqualung:'Massive bubbles of water and energy are conjured at all enemies. Along with Leviathan, this is the only Water Element attack available for the party. *'Beta:' The user conjures a large blast of heat, resembling the resulting mushroom cloud of a nuclear explosion, incinerating all opponents. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Sentence:' The presence of death is called on an enemy, which manifests itself in the form of a demonic skull. The foe is left with only 60 seconds to live, after which a Grim Reaper will appear and claim their life. It's important to notice, this lapse of a minute follows the time of the affected enemy, as such if their time is sped up the minute will pass faster, conversely if their time is slowed down the counter will too, and if it is stopped, the counter will halt. *'Trine:' The shapes of a pyramid of energy, containing a smaller formation inside holding a powerful electric current, rotating in the position where the enemies are, releasing the stored electricity. Cannot be reflected. Healing: *'White Wind:' A powerful healing ability which calls a soothing breeze that restores health equal to caster's current and cures the Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Slow, Stop, Frog, Small, Gradual Petrification, Petrify, Berserk, Paralysis, Darkness, Death Force, and Resist conditions. Cannot be reflected. Support: *'Big Guard:' The user casts a barrier that grants him the effect of Barrier, Magic Barrier, and Haste at once. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Force:' Calls a protective force, taking the shape of a demonic-looking emblem, which protects the target from Instant Death and Death Sentence. Cannot be reflected, can only be active on one target at once, casting it again will reset the effect on the previous target. Distruption: *'Frog Song:' A bizarre melody that turns enemies into frogs and puts them to sleep. *'Magic Hammer:'A magical hammer is summoned and dropped on the opponent stealing a fraction of their magic and adding it to the caster. |-|Support Abilities= Obtained through the use of Blue (Support) and Purple (Independent) Materia. These are passive abilities or additional effects granted to the user. Support Materia needs to be linked with other Materia types and has an effect that will vary depending on the combination. Meanwhile, Independent Materia grant boosts or new abilities for the user with no requirements to take effect. Out of all Support abilities, these are notable: Support Materia: *'Elemental'When paired with specific Magic and Summon Materia, this Support Materia grants their elemental properties to the user. It will infuse regular attacks with the element if slotted in weapons or protect the user from said element if slotted in the armor. To obtain different elements the following combinations are needed: ** ' Fire:' Elemental + Fire or Ifrit ** ' Ice:' Elemental + Ice or Shiva (who reaches Absolute Zero cold) ** ' Lightning:' Elemental + Lightning or Ramuh ** ' Water:' Elemental + Leviathan ** ' Wind:' Elemental + Choco/Mog ** ' Earth:' Elemental + Earth or Titan ** ' Gravity:' Elemental + Gravity ** ' Poison:' Elemental + Poison *'Added Effect:' Similar to the Elemental Materia, this Support Materia is meant to be paired with specific Magic or Summon Materia. If it's slotted in the user's weapon they will have a 20% chance of inflicting with regular attacks all the Status Ailments the paired Magic or Summon Materia can inflict with the abilities they grant. This effect is also independent of the user's actual destructive power. If the Added Effect Materia is slotted in the user's armor, it will instead protect them of the Status Ailments granted by the Materia that is paired with. The different Materia combinations that lead to different effects are as follows: ** Added Effect + Destruct: Death ** Added Effect + Mystify: Confusion, Berserk ** Added Effect + Poison: Poison ** Added Effect + Seal: Sleep, Silence ** Added Effect + Time: Slow, Stop ** Added Effect + Transform: Frog, Small ** Added Effect + Odin: Death *'HP Absorb' Allows the user to absorb 10% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and heal themselves. *'MP Absorb:' Allows the user to absorb 1% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and recover it as MP. *'All:' Spells granted by the paired Materia have the option of having an Area of Effect range. However, using the wider range decreases their power by 1/3. Note: The first video states the All Materia reduces damage to 1/3, however, this is incorrect as it reduces it by 1/3. Independent Materia: *'Counter Attack:' When an enemy’s attack connects, the user will counter with a regular physical attack. This Materia has a higher chance of activating the higher its level of mastery, with 20% at level 1 and 100% when mastered at level 5. If the user is attacked with a combo attack, each strike may trigger the counter. Additionally, if the user is equipped with the Added Effect Materia, the Counter Attacks may inflict Status Effects. *'Long Range:' This Materia allows the user to reach with regular physical attacks enemies who are beyond their normal physical range. Additionally, the damage isn’t diminished by distance. *'Pre-Emptive:' Increases the wearer’s chances to catch off guard the enemy, also prevents them from being caught off guard themselves. Although some scripted battles can be Pre-Emptive battles, that is mostly due to a loophole in the mechanics of random encounters. Key: Mortal | Spirit in the Lifestream | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Rod Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Silence Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Purification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Holy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4